


Me, You and Hallucinogenics

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Frotting, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and arin are invited to a party of a (practical) stranger, they turn up and get offered ecstasy. putting a unit in front of the door of the host's bedroom, giggling like schoolboys perhaps wasn't the best of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You and Hallucinogenics

Was taking ecstasy a bad idea? Probably.

The two were messing around on the bed whilst shitty EDM played around the rest of the house, a shitty house party in which they were mutually invited by one of Dan's old high school friends. Neither of them could believe people really still threw house parties like this at their ages, with drugs, alcohol - and of course, people fucking in others' bedrooms.

It changed when a random stranger offered the two ecstasy randomly whilst the pair were standing in the corner feeling extremely awkward. It wasn't their speed, at all. However, Dan decided to try it and Arin reluctantly followed. Immediately giggling and becoming more social the two meandered around like it was nobody's business. Every single sense was heightened, the beat of the stereo speakers playing loud, outdated electronic music was as if an earthquake was happening. The two weren't alarmed, laughing at everything and speaking as if they were aliens, spewing out nonsense with every sentence.

Somehow, they had found themselves in the host's bedroom. Blocking the door by clumsily pushing a unit over the door and breaking a photo frame in the process, Arin and Dan were climbing over one another messily. Giving one another sloppy, saliva-centred kisses and exaggerated moans. Dan fumbled with Arin's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and kissing his chest. Arin whimpered and pulled on the back of Dan's hair - the sensation was very much so amplified.

"Dan," Arin's voice was hushed, "That song in the back is so shitty."

Dan giggled and stroked Arin's cheek, "Isn't it?"

Leaning in, the two found their lips meeting once more. It was like little fireworks going off into their mouth to them, still tasting the powder of the two pink, stamped pills. Dan felt the air in the room moving around him, Arin took note of the light blue walls being a lot brighter now. The sounds of the music had escalated, becoming much louder and being staggeringly overbearing. Their tongues met, sliding in and out and twirling around one another sloppily. The wet noises, being so much more intense than when sober, aroused both of them quickly. It wasn't long before they were both grinding up against one another.

Dan took hold of Arin's hips and turned onto his back, making Arin sit on him. Arin put his arms back, leaning back himself slightly and began to thrust his hips. His mouth immediately opened and let out a disgustingly loud moan, before tilting his head back, hair falling into his mouth and out of place as he thrust. Dan sniggered, causing Arin to look back down.

"Arin, you're a cowboy."

Raising his eyebrows and hysterically breaking into a fit of laughter, which was unnecessary for such a poor joke; Arin continued to move his hips but used one hand to swing a fake lasso around. "Yeehaw!" He broke into laughter again, "Danny - fuck! I'm a good ol' wild west cowboy! Yee-Yeehaw..."

The cowboy's voice trailed off and moans soon replaced it. Dan placed his hands onto Arin's hips and guided him forwards and backwards on his bulge. The boys soon realised that through their jeans wasn't enough, both attempted to quickly take off their jeans - but due to their faulty perception it  was a lot more difficult than anticipated.

"You have such a small cock."

"Fuck the government. Why do you always throw this sh-shit up?"

"I'm not complaining, big cat. I love it."

A blush appeared on Arin's face, there was a sense of embarrassment to it - but ultimately, Arin was just happy Dan liked him. It wasn't that small, perhaps just half an inch below the national average, Arin's mind filed back to the first encounter he had with Dan and how much fun he had playing with him. The mocking and the humiliation the two had practiced whilst sober was kind of hot too, Arin bit his finger at the thought - forgetting the situation he was in.

"You're a ditzy daisy, Arin."

Muttering an apology, Arin straddled Dan, who had his head against the headboard of the bed. The two looked at each other, linking hands. The feeling of a few minutes was beginning to feel like hours to them, the sensation of Dan's skin causing sparks to fly off in Arin's brain. His eyes weren't usually this bright, right? He had brown eyes. Arin tried to remember if Dan had brown eyes, but couldn't find the correct answer in his head.

The drugs were fucking with him, he knew that. Arin felt Dan's fingers comb through his messy hair, resting his head on his chest, Arin pawed at Dan. The older man responded with a kiss on Arin's lips as his fingers ran through the last strands of hair. He felt his big cat shudder beneath him, pulling on his t-shirt.

"You want to go ahead?"

Acting almost childlike, Arin gave a nod and he lifted his head. His hips began to move once more and the groans began to fill up the room. Dan kissed Arin's neck, encouraging him to thrust a little rougher. Pushing his head back, Arin nuzzled Dan and looked deeply into his eyes, Dan giggled at the awkwardness. Leaning back once more, Arin put his hands back on the bed, watching his own hips rub up against Dan.

The music drained from both of their minds, Dan noted the speakers had been turned off - meaning the party was soon coming to a close.

"Arin, we ought to..." struggling to find the words, Dan babbled to himself, Arin caught on.

"I'm not leaving until both of our loads have been spilled, honey bear."

"Yeah, but - people are going to find us."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Arin kissed Dan sweetly before continuing to rub himself up against him. The wet patch on display from both Arin and Dan's boxers hinted to them both that they should move on a little. Dan too felt as if it would be necessary to ease his own anxiety at somebody getting mad at them. People were still talking downstairs.

Proudly, Arin pulled down his own boxers with his head raised high. He opened one eye to look over at Dan, who was giggling like a child at his display. He removed the boxers entirely, sitting comfortably on Dan. The older man was running a finger along the head of his own cock, waiting for something to happen.

Both of their breathing hitched as the two cocks made contact, Arin's hand wrapped around them both. Dan looked down at their genitals before looking up at Arin, he swallowed and nodded. The two kissed, their mouths not parting for anybody as Arin's hand started moving. Pre-cum leaked, dripping down the sides of both cocks, soon after, continuous wet noises sounded. The two rubbed their faces up against one another, begging to be so close to one another they would have to become one being. Arin's moans were shrill, practically begging for something of a higher intensity.

That's when the knock came.

Panicked, Dan looked up at Arin. Arin was shaking his head, "We're going to take all the tickedy-tocks we need."

"We are fucking off our faces!"

Their hands linked in Arin's attempt to comfort, "It'll be OK. We'll get out once _we're_ done -that good?"

Dan's eyes skittered around the rest of the room as the knocks continued, his eyes focused on a corner - he pursed his lips and nodded. He twitched at Arin's sudden kiss on the neck, giving a restrained whimper. The frotting continued, Arin rubbing a bit faster now. He was visibly enjoying himself, running his hands up and down Dan's back, occasionally digging a nail or two.

"I love you Danny, I love you."

Biting his finger red raw, Dan could only nod in agreement. His hips thrust upwards with Arin's hand doing wonders to his physical and mental self. The ecstasy made it feel so much more real, so much more worth it. Every colour, every touch, every sound was so vivid and it made Dan feel so _alive._ He was alive with his best friend jerking himself and Dan off in a party where they could possibly be caught. The anxiety melted away as if it had never existed at all as Dan fell so much deeper in love with the sweaty, riled-up man he so called his best friend.

The warmth from both of them spread from their stimulated cocks to the rest of their bodies, feeling the heat through the two of them. Arin's face was bright red, his hips bucking a little with every stroke, he was uttering words in a way that would cause one to think he was completely detached from himself and humanity. To tell the truth, he kind of was.

Squeezing Dan's hand, Arin groaned. His body moving by itself, he felt his orgasm pile up onto him. He called out Dan's name helplessly, hoping to find some kind of resolution before he made a sticky end in which he considered far too soon for his liking.

"Dan, Dan - I'm going... to-"

"Now?" Dan paused, "Holy fuck, stop for a sec."

Arin slowed his hand, coming to a standstill. He was made to get off of Dan's lap, he held onto the sheets tightly as Dan leaned over. He gasped as Dan's tongue licked the tip of his cock, then going forth to put half of the length in his warm, wet mouth. His tongue still sliding all over, Arin moaned and whimpered - attempting to hold back his orgasm.

Thin fingers wrapped around the area that wasn't covered in Dan's warm saliva, jerking off Arin's entire dick. In Dan's eyes, it was pretty sweet to watch Arin writhe around underneath his touch. It wasn't very often one could see a much more vulnerable side to Arin. His breathing erratic, Arin too found himself biting down on a finger to stop himself from being too loud. He bucked his hips into Dan's mouth occasionally, always giving a small apology afterwards for being too aggressive. No matter how many times he had been told, Dan loved it. Dan loved Arin being so ruthless and rough.

The world seemed much more slow-moving now, the intensity slowly fading away. Arin wasn't sure if he was coming down from the high or if he was about to cum in Dan's mouth. He pulled upwards on the fist of the sheets in his hand and the finger came out of his mouth, whining and moaning irregularly - Arin's hips bucked uncontrollably. His words came out of his mouth in one long string, with no breath in-between.

"Dan, Dan I'm going to I'm going to I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I love I love I love-"

 Stream of consciousness broken by the release, Arin whimpered as his body twitched under the sensation. Softly thrusting into Dan's mouth, Arin's kept whining and panting as Dan made sure every last drop went into his mouth. He then swallowed, still rubbing Arin slowly until his breathing became slightly regular. He pulled back, looking impressed with himself.

"Was that alright?"

Weakly raising a hand to give Dan a thumbs-up, Arin dropped the arm and nodded. Closing his eyes, he lay there for a while, pushing past the hormones snapping at his heels for him to sleep. Eyes now open, Arin sat up and his eyes were on Dan's hard length. Dan blushed, now self-aware of what Arin was looking at.

There was a thud outside the door, alerting both of them. Arin's head turned to the door, then back at Dan. He had one of the most scheming smiles Dan had ever seen, nervous to hear this plan, he began pinching at his thighs.

"Can you hold on until we get back to yours?"

Dan nodded. Thankfully, Barry was to be spending the night at Ross's. Arin prompted Dan to get dressed quickly. Fumbling around with the fabric and tying laces to shoes, the two were soon (somewhat) presentable. Dan's boner could be seen through the jeans if one looked hard enough, he was constantly attempting to hide it with his flannel shirt in the full-length bedroom mirror. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Arin sighed.

"Alright." He began, beginning to feel the effects of the drug come off. "I'm going to open the window so we can go onto the garage roof, then climb our way over the fence. Before that, we're both going to pull the dresser as far back as the end of the doorframe and make a run for it. That alright with you, Avidan?"

Giving a frustrated sigh that quickly turned into a laugh, Dan held his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It'll have to be, Mr. Bond."

"Is the ecstasy wearing off?"

"Yeah, it's only been 3 hours though."

"Must've been shit quality then."

The two laughed in agreement before Arin went to go open the window, Dan had his hand preparedly on the unit. The end of the unit was pretty close to the window. The anxious Dan had been allowed that side so at least he could make a quick escape, Arin was going to push from the other side.

With a countdown, Dan pulled the unit towards him with all he could. It was ultimately Arin's strength, however, that caused the dresser to move. As soon as Arin stopped pushing, Dan quickly made his way to the window and jumped out onto the near garage roof. A few tiles fell off and more tiles fell off as Arin landed.

The two jumped out onto the side of the house and ran out onto the sidewalk. Skidding left and heading in that direction, the two stopped outside of a 4-way junction. Panting, Dan wrapped his hand around the lamp-post pole, now finally understanding why it is so hard to run with an erection.

"We did it!"

Arin immediately started laughing and hugged Dan. "Alright!" He pulled away, looking up at the pitch black sky, illuminated by flickering street lights. "Now where the fuck are we?"

Looking around for clues, the two of them found a vaguely recognised street, it was from here that the two of them found themselves walking from a vague recognised neighbourhood to a well-known neighbourhood. Hands linked without shame, the two walked and spoke about the drug to begin with, ending up in all kinds of conversation. Dan's erection slowly softened up, much to Arin's dismay. Giving him a reassuring kiss, Dan assured him that he'd get it back probably "as soon as my foot touches the ground of my apartment".

The stairs to the apartment block felt like one of Ross's sick Super Mario levels, Arin's feet were killing him by the time Dan had finally found the right key to his apartment. Near enough completely sober, Arin fell onto the couch. Closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Dan behind him. When his eyes opened, Dan was straddling his lap, stroking himself with one finger. The jeans lay on the floor.

Arin propped himself up with both elbows, "Well - hey there tiger."

"Hey." Dan's voice was seductive and filled with flirtatiousness. He was probably happy to be in his own home, knowing nobody could walk in on them.

"Got something to say to me, angelface?"

A slight blush appeared on Dan's face, not dampening his confidence at all. He leaned and gave Arin a quick kiss. "I wanna fuck you all night."

"Well, you ought to get started then - don't you?"

A small whimper escaped Dan's lips at Arin's deep voice. Turning his head, Arin noticed Dan must've been waiting for him to wake up. Lube, condoms and various other items lay on the coffee table beside him. Dan was removing all of his clothes, showing himself off. Leaving Arin at half-chub, Dan straddled him, now running one finger up and down Arin's cock.

The two kept their gazes, smiling at one another in anticipation of the next action. Once Arin was hard again, Dan leaned over and the side of the condom wrapper in his mouth, unbuckling Arin's belt and pulling the fabric down. He knew what he wanted, he knew what was his goal.

No longer having awful EDM music pouring into their ears, the only noise was the sound of the wrapper tearing and being rolled out. With Arin's help, Dan was now hovering, millimetres above the tip of Arin's cock.

"Sure you don't need to stretch yourself?"

"I can take it." Dan confidently replied, "You've got a small cock anyway."

Arin blushed and one eye fluttered shut. "Fuck you, Avidan."

"Isn't that what you're about to do?" Dan paused, Arin groaned a little, "I guess if you're so impatient I should get started, huh?"

Lowering himself onto Arin, Dan moaned and one hand desperately clawed at the fabric of the couch. Once Arin was fully inside of him, Dan began moving up and down slowly, savouring the feeling of him being inside of him.

"This probably would feel a lot more weird if we were still high."

"You think?" Arin opened both eyes, in-between moans. "I guess we'll have to try it sometime."

Softly moaning, Dan's movements became more vigorous. He swallowed and placed his hands on either side of Arin, his hips moving up and down. Arin found it difficult to contain himself, moaning alongside Dan.

"God you're so fucking tight, Danny."

Dan looked up to look into the eyes of his best friend, with their blurred line relationship. He could only give a feeble moan in response, with Arin's cock swelling inside of him. It wasn't that small anymore.

"Y-You're fucking, you're fucking-"

"I'm what Danny? C-Come on, you can say it to your papa Arin."

"You're younger than me!"

"Just sa-say whatever it was you were- Ah!" Arin's sentence was interrupted as Dan kissed him wildly, his hands running through his hair once more. Arin pulled down on some of Dan's hair, receiving moans into his mouth in return.

Arin's other hand crawled down Dan's arching body, finding his erect penis and wrapping his hand around it. He began to stroke it roughly, much to Dan's approval. Arin ran his finger over the slit to tease pre-cum out, making it much easier to stroke Dan.

"Arin, this isn't fair... I'll-" Dan was cut off by a moan as Arin's finger slid over his slit once more.

"You'll what?"

"I-I'll cum so quickly."

Smirking, Arin pulled Dan's hips down so he couldn't move himself, occasionally giving small, strong thrusts into him. Dan's own hand replaced Arin's, sliding it up and down the shaft. "A-Arin, don't. Don't tease me like this."

"Why? It feels better that way," Arin paused and muttered incoherently, "I wanna cum too - you know."

"How is teasing yourself going to do it, then?" Dan was pretending to be some kind of monarch, with a hand on his hip - expecting the world to give him what he wants.

Arin looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Dan, "It feels much better when you start thrustin' normally again, trust me."

"I won't trust you until you show me."

Arin's hold on Dan's hips loosened, giving one rough thrust. The two whined, what Arin was saying was actually true. Unable to control himself, Arin began thrusting with no pattern, groaning. His eyes closed, trying his best not to moan so he could listen to Dan's voice and the wet sounds from both of their bodies joining.

The pressure built up in both of them to the point where they were both sweaty messes, whimpering and begging for the sweet release. Bouncing up and down on Arin, Dan found it difficult to do two things at once. He leaned in, letting go of his cock and kissing Arin passionately, the two would not stop until Arin pulled away, his head leaning back.

"Dan, I can't hold on I can't I can't I can't-"

Interrupted with another kiss, Dan pulled away. "Together?"

Arin nodded, resuming the long kiss from before. The rougher Dan got, the closer he was - moaning into Arin's mouth. It crept on him slowly, then all at once. Dan's body writhed and twitched under Arin's arched back, his arms holding Dan down so he couldn't pull out. The kiss stopped, with bliss taking over until, like snow settling - it calmed down. The strings of cum were covering Arin's stomach and a little bit of his own.

Dan lay slumped to his left, head on the top of the couch. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he was snapped awake by Arin pulling himself awkwardly out of Dan. He then prompted him to lay beside him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sometimes you act older than you really are." Dan looked up at Arin, who was looking like a lovesick puppy at him.

"Yeah? Well we've had one crazy night."

Dan nestled into Arin without words, feeling his arms wrapped around him. It was true, the two had a pretty crazy night - it'd make for a good story on the show. They'd pass it off for something Dan did earlier and without all of the sexual shenanigans. Despite that, it'd be their little reminder of what they did tonight, for as long as YouTube lasted and the pair lived.

Was taking ecstasy a bad idea? Probably.

Would they do it again? Most definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> hello aren't you guys lucky!!! actually i started this with just the first line before i started writing "super mess maker" but felt so forced to finish it that here we are! the affects of ecstasy don't affect decision making (i researched JUST to make sure) as far as i'm aware, just makes stuff a lot more vivid and bright. if i'm wrong please comment and if its dubious consent ill be sure to mark it as such!
> 
> i don't advocate taking these kinda drugs tbh they're always laced w/ something else that isn't good so be safe out there! its a spooky world and this is entirely fiction - i wouldn't advise copying anything in this fic.
> 
> aside from that, enjoy and feel free to send me some prompts at my tumblr of http://gamegrumprump.tumblr.com !  
> (ive got seasonal fics coming up soon so be super excited! love halloween!!)  
> 


End file.
